yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 13
'- At Gevurah's Room -' Gajeel : Iron Dragon Sword!!! Kotori : A-ahh!!!! *clash with Halberd* Gajeel : Damn it! What power you have there chick? Kotori : Hymph! *smirk* Is this all you got? I thought I heard you're a S-Class before from Percher-san. Gajeel : Hoh? So your lord did do some investigation huh? Kotori : There's no need to tell you. Gajeel : Because you're going down!! *push her back* Kotori : Hymp. Think that will do? Gajeel : Now! Other : Oh!! The others all charge into Kotori and on top of her, prevent her from moving. "Tch! You all heavy! Hack!! !!" Then Kotori produced a huge wave of flame which blown away the others from her. Cana : Gah! Lisanna : That's hurt! Mira : What power she had there. Juvia : Eh. Levy : Even Mira used her strongest form, Sitri and having advantage on numbers we had here. We still can't put a scratch on her. Gajeel : Gihi. I won't be sure about that. Kotori : Huh? Lily : I got you! *swung his sword at her* Lily did manage to injure her by using his sword to create a wound on her. Lily later step back from her. Gajeel : Gihi. See, we did out a scratch on her. Kotori : Heh? I don't see it though. Gajeel : Huh? What?! The wound that Lily just do just healed itself with some small flames covering before then disappear. Lisanna : The wound is! Juvia : been healed?! Cana : What a regeneration ability she had. " Hehehe. Looks like you mages don't know we each Spirits had own individual powers and abilities. Especially, me and won't died so easily, because I got regeneration ability and she got the ability to rewind back time of certain object. That's why Percher-san appointed both of us and plus Tohka and the Yamai Sisters to stop the most possible teams that will might get passed. How about it? Wanted to give up? But if you do that, I won't have much fun to make you lose your determination then finish you all in one blown. " Gajeel : Tch! What a troublesome Spirit we had here. Lily : Indeed. '- At Hod's Room -' " Kaka. What's the matter? Can't do your strongest move under our wind?" " Consent. They couldn't even move a bit. " Frosch : Rogue... Lector : Yah~ Saber Tooth sure meet some troublesome opponents. Sting : No. Then a bright light is produced by Sting by his palm. Kaguya : What? Just a mere light that pierce our wind from taking their mobility? Yuzuru : Panic. This is... not mere a light. Its... Sting : A light of the element of Holy. All : *Back into battle positions* Kaguya : Hymph! You think you turn the plate on us just after escaping from our wind. Sting : That's right. Yukine : Minerva-sama now! Minerva : Got it. Kaguya / Yuzuru : Huh?! Kaguya : When did she!? Yuzuru : Careless. I didn't saw her. " Largo!" Then the Yamai sisters are trapped into two spheres. "Niel. Wielg. Mion. Terse. Elcantias!" Yuzuru : Panic. Kaguya... Kaguya : Ummu. I have a bad feeling about this. " Yagdo Rigora!!!!!!" A stone, god-like effigy with intricate designs on its body, which then erupts into a momentous explosion of light that ravages whatever may lie in its vicinity. Rufus : We won. Orga : As expected. Rogue : No. Minerva : What? Kaguya : Now I get why Aneue (姉上) want us to be cautious to these guys. Yuzuru : Consent. So that's why she want us to do our full best to stopped them. Sting : What the?! Yukine : They were able to survived from Minerva-sama's Yakuma Eighteen War God Magic. Minerva : So I see. Spirits are not bluffing, even the powers are impressive. Kaguya : Yuzuru, are you ready to get back into the game? Yuzuru : Reply. Better than ever. Let's eliminate them all quickly. Kaguya : Oh! '- At Netzach's Room -' Ichiya : Men~ This is... very disgraceful of me. For some reason, Ichiya been turned into a rabbit. "Hahahahahahahaha. This is hilarious!!" There were also another person beside the team, it was a petite girl that is jade haired and eyed, her overall attire is a witch. Her name is Natsumi AKA . She was flying above them with her broom known as . Eve : I didn't expected that little girl has the ability to change the person's appearance. Ren : No. Its shape shifting. Hibiki : Not just only changing the appearance, it also will effected on our offense and defense ability, not to mentioned endurance and durability. Richard : This is also a Love right?~ Ren : I don't know what are you saying! Natsumi : You can hide from me, but can't hide forever! !! All : ??!!! Ren : The surroundings! Eve : Changing again! Natsumi : I can change the place within 2 kilometers range. Hibiki : That large?! "That's right. This is my territory. I can the change the anything with the power of my . Now let's start with our game officially." Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters